Just a Tease
by Glamagirl
Summary: Jericho/Stephanie. This time Jericho is the one who finds out a smoochy story, how will he react?


**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own anyone in this story. The characters in here belong only to themselves and in the case of Chris and Stephanie they belong to each other… or so I've heard.

**A/N **Well! This one I came up with after Jelemo suggested me to write a story where Jericho finds a steamy smoochy story of him and Stephanie (instead of Stephanie finding it like in my last fic). I tried to make it a bit different and I really hope you like it!

~*~*~*~*

"So, you and Stephanie uh…"

Chris casted a sidelong glance right at Jay just in time to see him running his fingers through his stubbled jaw. The blonde Canadian was staring right back at Chris with an amused expression on his face.

"… And here I was thinking we were friends…" Jay sighed, shaking his head as he continued talking his nonsense. "How could you hide something like this from me? I'm hurt dude"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chris asked in confusion, it was times like this that he wondered if the younger man had taken too many blows to the head or if he acted that way only to piss him off.

By the look on his friend's face, Chris could almost assure it was the latest… but he could be wrong, this was Jay after all.

Instead of responding, Jay walked up to where he was sitting and handed him some rumpled papers stapled together.

"Helms told me this was a preview for your upcoming book and that you gave it to him so he could check it out… Now it turns out that not only do I have to suffer the fact that you hide important facts away from me, but now you give _him_ a preview look into your book instead of me! That is so not right Chris, I mean seriously… I didn't even knew you were witting another book"

Chris snorted, he had no idea what was Jason talking about, but judging by the silly grin on his face he automatically knew his friend was up to no good. He never knew what to expect from him, so out of curiosity he took the papers in his hands and gave them a look.

It was some kind of manuscript, maybe a printout from the computer. The first page of it was all crossed out and scrapped in red ink by Helms' distinct handwriting.

_Chapter 69: Smoochy Dreams! By Chris Irvine_

Chris frowned looking down to the paper, there were distorted hearts drawn all over it and he couldn't see what had been written originally there. "So you say Shane gave you this?" Somehow he was apprehensive to turn the page and see what it was all about, if there was someone more randomly insane than Jay it was Shane.

Jay nodded and grinned even wildly. "But seriously man, you should have told me" His fellow Canadian patted him on the back. "But it's ok… I'm not bitter…" with that he crossed his arms up against his chest as he looked down at Chris, waiting.

"Okay…" Chris mumbled and turned to the second page. This one was clear of Shane's handwriting, so a little bit more at ease he began to read. It only took him a minute or two to realize it was a story, a story about him _and_ Stephanie McMahon having an affair behind everyone's back.

With a chuckle, he shook his head in disbelieve and looked up to Jay. "What is this… did you guys write it?" It had to be them, after all, who in their right mind would come up with something like him and Stephanie… he chuckled once more.

Jay's lips were crooked into half a smile. "Of course not, I swear it was on the internet and let me tell you this; it was not the only one, just the one with the best sex scenes"

"Really?" Chris laughed, his fingers turning on the page. Someone actually wrote it…? They were living in a crazy world and he didn't know what else to expect from it.

"Totally"

Chris was a proficient reader, so he had no problem at all making it through half the story while Jay chatted nonstop; he wasn't sure what was he talking about because his attention was not on him.

According to the story, he and Stephanie were secret lovers that took every precious opportunity they had to sneak around to have steamy sessions of hot loving… and oh boy, whoever wrote it was not shy to describe the action.

'Story wise', Stephanie was just a devious tease that liked to get him all hot and bothered in the most inopportune moments. Literally she had him by the balls and he did everything she wanted, as it turned out there was nothing that she wanted more than sex, so she would lure him into going at it at the arena, in the car, in public bathrooms… just about everywhere she was able to get him into her pants… it was ridiculously hot!

Suddenly uncomfortable and feeling certain part of his anatomy stirring into life, Chris shifted in his chair. He was very much aware of Jay's presence at his side as he continued reading, he couldn't help but to feel as if he was watching a porn movie starred by himself while Jay lurked around.

He did his best to ignore and kept on with his reading. At the end of story, it turned out that he and Steph loved each other with a passion that was beyond their control and the only thing that got in their way were their respective spouses…

'_Stephanie would kill me just for reading this, more so if she discovered I'm getting a reaction out of it_' Chris thought to himself. 'And n_ot only would she kill me; she would kill Jay, Shane and above all, the anonymous writer that came up with it and just about everyone who came upon the story'_

He chuckled, imagining Steph's reaction if she ever came across with one of those stories… it better not come to that or she would sue the entire World Wide Web.

He folded the manuscript in half and looked up at Jay. "This is complete nonsense, who writes this anyway?" He stood from his chair and took his duffle bag to put it over his shoulder. It was late at night and it was time for him to get moving; he was tired and looking forward to get some sleep… maybe he could re-read the damn thing before going to bed…?

Jason snorted. "That's nothing; you should see what they have on me and Adam…" Jay shivered over a bit too dramatically. "No, maybe you shouldn't… that stuff left me scarred for life…"

Chris frowned and put the papers into his bag. "Whatever man, I'm out for tonight"

"Okay… just give me the papers"

Chris walked past Jay, ignoring his extended hand. When he reached the door, he turned to his friend and smiled. "So you could show it to everybody, forget it. I'll keep it safe"

Jay smiled back. "Yeah right… a pervert is what you are"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

If he didn't know any better, Chris would swear that this night was scripted to somebody else's will, it sure felt as if everything was predetermined so all the pieces could fit together.

He looked up to the sky and sighed. The big author of his life had provided him all the elements he needed to make him a nice scene; just as in one of those stories around the internet.

It felt too much a coincidence that of all the nights he had to cross paths with her, he did on this lovely night where the full face of the moon was watching upon them from an impossible starry sky.

It was just a perfect night to submit into one's more hidden desires.

"Need any help?" He asked once he was close enough for her to hear him, he didn't want to startle her. He put his duffle bag on the pavement and approached her without waiting for her answer.

When she looked up to see him she smiled. "Hey…" she was standing in front of her rental car, the hood open. "This damn thing died on me"

He smiled back, his mind racing with countless possibilities. If they were on a story he would determine the car was beyond repair and he would take her to his hotel room where they would spend _the_ _night_ of all nights! "Well… let's start with the basics, try to start it up" This was not a story but reality, and in this reality Stephanie was basically his boss, simply untouchable.

With the smile still adorning her face she turned from him and went into the car. He waited until she attempted to start it but there was nothing, the car had indeed died, well, not the car, it was the battery that was dead.

"Ok… I already know what's wrong" He said and she climbed out of the car to walk back to him.

"Wow, so now you can add mechanic to your many skills. Let's see… wrestler/actor/rock star/author/mechanic…"

"Don't forget radio host"

"Of course not, that too…" She smiled while looking at him through half closed lids. He had never noticed how her smile would light up her entire face or how it made her eyes sparkle like they were doing now. This Stephanie differed greatly from the one in the story, but he liked this one better… not that he would mind if she did to him half the things the one in the story did…

"Well, I have bad news and good news, which one do you want first?"

She pouted her lips and flipped at her hair in slow motion, considering her options. Had her lips always looked so kissable? Maybe he had been wrong, maybe she was just like the Stephanie from the story and she was teasing him cruelly.

"Okay…" He said shaking his head clear. "Your time to chose is up; I'll give you the good one first. It's only the battery, nothing a jumpstart won't fix… did you left the lights turned on?"

She looked at him and bit on her lower lip. "I don't think so… well, I probably did, right?" She laughed and tapped at her forehead with her manicured fingers while rolling her eyes.

He shrugged and smiled, not taking his eyes away from her sparkling blue ones. "It happens to the best of us"

"So what's the bad one?" She asked placing her hands on her hips while leaning forward to take a peek into the motor of her rental car; with his eyes he followed her graceful movements in silence.

He had always known she was a beautiful woman, but tonight, under the watchful face of the moon he found it difficult to take his eyes away from her. "The bad what?"

She looked from the motor back to him and blinked a couple of times, a smile plastered on her face. "The bad news… are you okay?" She asked wrinkling her nose.

He snorted and scratched at his head. "I'm fine, I'm just tired… anyway, the bad news is that I don't have the cables to jumpstart your car. If you give me a minute or two I could go back into the arena and ask one of the security guards… or I could always lend you mine until we got this baby running"

When he was about to turn and begin the task of looking for the cables, she reached for him and touched his arm lightly, almost in an imperceptible way. But his senses were on edge and he felt it as a bolt of electricity through all his body. "No, I don't want to bother you. You are tired… just go back to the hotel and get some rest. I don't want people to say I keep one of my best guys from getting sleep" She winked at him and Chris chuckled.

Was this the moment he dragged her to the backseat of the damn car to have his way on her? He could come up with a few ideas were he wouldn't mind being deprived of sleep…

But unfortunately he wasn't going to put any of those ideas into action. She was right, he needed some sleep to get his shit straight, the damn story Jay had given to him had corrupted his mind for good. "As if I could leave you stranded here… not every man in there had the same good intentions I do" Right…

She raised an eyebrow and smiled slyly. "That's too bad…"

Chris laughed, had he imagined it or was she deliberately flirting with him? No way… He had to find out. "Are you trying to hit on me Stephy?"

"Why, you wish…" As she stood there, standing in front of him with that irresistible smile on her face, he couldn't help but think on the story and the other Stephanie, the one that was a tease.

But there was no other Stephanie, just this one and she was tempting enough for him to lose it. He leaned into her, invading her personal space so they could both breathe from each other. She didn't back away. "That's too bad…"

Her smile widened and he realized that if he leaned a bit more and if she stayed still he could just kiss her… find out if those lips tasted as heavenly as they looked.

If they were actually in a story she wouldn't mind him kissing her; actually she would want it. They would get lost in the moment until getting familiarized with each other. He would be her new addiction and she would be his.

He took a step back; his imagination was running wild and he needed to get a grasp on reality before he did anything he could regret later. "Seriously, I can't leave you here by yourself"

The spell was broken, she sighed without getting her eyes away from his and everything was back to normal "I'm waiting for my brother, I'll make him get one of those cable things… and if he can't find one I guess he will just take me back to the hotel" She shrugged. "Really, don't worry about me"

Well, in a story Shane wouldn't be there… but then again in a story he wouldn't need a damn story to realize she was a desirable woman and that he wanted her. In a story he would have known all along and he would have acted years before this date.

"Fine, but humor me and wait for him inside"

Steph rolled her eyes playfully and nodded. "Fine… " She reached for her purse and turned to him. "Thanks for stopping by to check on me, I really appreciate it" She pouted her lips in his direction and his mind urged him to capture them in a kiss.

"Anytime" He said looking deep into her eyes. "I just hope your appreciation shows in my next paycheck"

"Keep dreaming…" She chuckled and waved at him as she began making her way back into the arena.

He watched her leave, thinking that reality had a way of cheapening things. They could have their moment right there and he let it slip through his finger like sand.

But maybe it was for the best, maybe they weren't mean to happen; could be that he wanting to kiss her was all a lapse of judgment, a reaction to the story. It didn't matter as he would never know…

Or could he?

He cursed under his breath and took a few steps toward her direction. "Steph!" he called out loud to her before he could realize he had done so, she turned to him expectantly.

He didn't want to think about it because if he did he would turn around and leave her behind; so instead of thinking, he decided to take his chance and suffer the consequences later. He walked to her as she waited with a frown on her face.

"What is it?" She asked with a concern tone in her voice but he didn't respond.

As he approached, his eyes followed the soft movement of her lips as she parted them to ask him again. He didn't give her time to speak this time, because when he was right in front of her he circled her waist with his arm to pull her to him and then allowed his lips to crash onto hers.

She gasped against his lips and he felt her body stiffen in his arms. Just in case, with his free hand he grabbed the back of her head to keep her in place. If she was going to protest he made her swallow it by delving fully into her mouth.

Chances were that he wasn't going to receive any more checks from the World Wrestling Federation, Inc. But it was what it was, and if he had to suffer the consequences of his actions he better make the best out of it.

He pulled her even closer against him and it didn't take her long to relax into the kiss and kiss him back, her tongue dancing along his.

Now this was more like it, kissing her for real and having her respond to him beat reading about it by far. He tried to pay attention to the small details, the way her frame molded against his, the sound of her purse as she dropped it to the ground so she could wrap her arms around his neck, her scent… her taste.

Just as in the story he could see himself getting addicted to her.

Now that he was sure she wasn't going to pull away and kill him, he slid his fingers down her neck, running them delicately over her soft skin until they reached her cheek.

He was vaguely aware that they were in a parking lot of an arena that was full of their peers. In a story they would never get caught during such key point, but again, this was not a story and in this life it would do them no good if one of them happened to walk out and catch them kissing.

So regretfully, he pulled away.

Her eyes were still closed and while she tried to regain her composure he took the moment to take in the beauty of her countenance.

"What was that for?" She breathed out while her hands slipped down to rest against his chest. They were still in a compromising position as he was still holding her to him. He couldn't pull away.

She opened her eyes to look at him and he saw confusion in there, but at least confusion was better than anger.

He considered his answer for a moment as she remained immobile in their embrace. It felt oddly good to have her there, so close to him that he could feel her breathing caress him over.

He took a deep breath as they looked into each others eyes; she was waiting for his answer and he could feel that the outcome of this night and many to come depended entirely on his answer.

"I just wanted us to write our own story"

She wrinkled her nose and smiled… smiling was good, it was better that a punch in the face. "What?"

"Never mind" He said descending his lips onto hers one more time to kiss her over. This time she kissed him back immediately, the thread of someone finding them out didn't preoccupy him.

Let them see if they wanted to, he was too busy writing a new chapter on the story of his life; hopefully this chapter would be a long, nice one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
